grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
CCGC Minutes 1/23/08
Carrboro Community Gardening Coalition CCGC Minutes 1/23/08 Attended: Chris Guidry, Sammy Slade, Eric Alman, Jay Hamm, Natalie Sadler Next Meeting: Tentatively for February 5, Tuesday Identified Tasks in Action: * Set-up website-embedded google calendar to plan week by week. (Chris) * Water Cachement-update meeting callout (Sammy) * Water Cachement meeting scheduling with OCPYC (Sammy) * Assistence with well. Have well Committee. (Jay?) * Call well committee meeting. (Jay?) * General Gardener meeting Space search (Natalie) * General Gardener Meeting Time (Natalie) * Paypal Re-direct (Chris) * 'receipt' note for tax exempt donations. (Eric) * Fundraising ideas (Eric) * Update Garden Sign to include winter schedule. (sammy) * Kiosk construction (Jay, Eric, Eric's Dad, Chris and Sammy) Further define steering committee requirements See also: *Continued discussion from Previous meeting * Steering Committee How to define steering committee? In general garden meeting share steering committee invitation and describe role. Term Options: * 6 months Prior to planting time February, July. <--- Consensus * Fall, Spring, Winter * bi-weekly meetings for steering committee. ** Task: Find best time of the week for meetings. Further define queen bee requirements See * minutes from previous meeting * QueenBee Define which project groups are needed See also: * Previous meeting minutes Comments: *Making example for larger community of how to maximize sustainability in design, energy and costs .. yet tension of how to make use of readily available resources (Grant money through OCPYC). * Update wiki with these if this category already exists. * Majority of need for water is in March. Water Cachement Update CCGC Meeting for January 30 inviting larger CCGC community to share plans as developed until now and as found on the CCGC Water Harvesting. OCPYC Aiming to meet with OCPYC for February 6. OCPYC contacts: Ellie Morris, Marc Danielly. OCPYC has Money. Well * Camera was sent down yesterday. * Well People didn't think fracturing would help as it is chunky down there. * Marc Danielly proposition of making new hole. ** CCGC response wait and see * Raising well head is requirement. $500 * Next steps * Assistence with well. Have well Committee. * Call well committee meeting. * Make use of existing compiled information to proceed with plan ** CCGC Well Water Securing Shed door See about OCPYC possibility of helping with this. Kiosk Construction * Jay has some materials ** Tin Roof * Wood needed. Further define other roles to be filled Also see: * Previous meeting notes * Wiki roles defined Determine time for a general gardeners meeting to get their input for the coming year and to communicate items I, II & III * Two meetings ** One organizational defining organization and inviting to fill committees and roles. ** Party for gardenrs to celebrate achievements. Combine the meetings. General meeting then potluck. When:'''February or March. '''Where: Carol's place or alternatively Pacifica. Budget $1,565 * Paypal currently points to Internationalist and they transfer it over to us. * Chris will change so that points to us. * Eric to write 'receipt' note for tax exempt donations. Next Agenda February 5, Tuesday: * Fundraising * Party Date * Further water updates * Tasks and Needs Update sign at garden to include winter schedule.